


Say No To This

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Yet another fic I wrote at work, because giving me a computer was a mistake.If you can't tell, the song that inspired this is "Say no to this" from the Hamilton Musical!I've been planning to use this song for months, because it just fits too damn well.I don't know why, but the backstory of the Choi Parents is just really intriguing to me? I don't like them one bit, but I do love to work with them.





	Say No To This

There’s nothing like summer in the city

Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty

There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it

And Alexander’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

A celebration was in order, for yet another promotion of his.

If this continued on, he’d be voted Prime Minister in a few years, if everything went by plan. And it would.

He wouldn’t allow anyone to mess this up.

His life was just perfect, he was the perfect role model. He was exactly what the world wanted to see, who the people wanted to lead them.

A handsome young man, a beautiful and caring trophy wife by his side. Good with children, though he didn’t have any of his own just yet. He didn’t want people to think he was neglecting his family for his business, so family would have to wait.

Not for much longer though – he’d gained importance once again.

Soon he’d be able to do whatever he wanted.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

I hadn’t slept in a week

I was weak, I was awake

You never seen a bastard orphan

More in need of a break

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

He’d gone out for a few drinks with some colleagues of his, people who’d soon be below him, but they’d remain loyal only if their relationship was nurtured properly.

He shouldn’t drink too much, of course. Appearances needed to be kept up 24/7.

But every once in a while, a man needed to have some fun.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Longing for Angelica

Missing my wife

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

A drink turned into two, which turned into more.

Soon, he was at a bar he hadn’t been to before, some small place downtown he usually considered too cheap.

It’d be quite a scandal for him to be seen in a place like that, but the chances were slim, and even if, it’d be an easy little faux-pas to cover up.

Oh, his wife would give him an earful if she knew what he was doing, but she didn’t need to find out.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

That’s when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:

”I know you are a man of honor

I’m so sorry to bother you at home

But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone…”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

At some point into the night, when he’d lost count of the drinks he’d had, a woman had approached him. Nothing unusual – even before he’d gained fame, he’d always been good looking enough for girls to be interested in him.

It was mere flattery, really.

She chatted him up, obviously even more drunk than he was, not that he cared much at that moment. Everyone was drunk. That was the point.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

She said:

”My husband’s doin’ me wrong

Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me...

Suddenly he’s up and gone

I don’t have the means to go on”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

They’d barely even started a conversation when she was already going on about her problems.

Drunk women, he assumed. They did that.

Apparently, her abusive lover had recently left her practically broke, poor thing. No wonder she’d gone drinking.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said

”You’re too kind, sir”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Gentleman as he was, he offered to call her a taxi, make sure she got home safe. What man would he be to leave a pretty, young lady stranded alone at a bar in the middle of the night?

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away

She lived a block away, she said:

”This one’s mine, sir”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

When giving her money to pay for the ride, he handed some extra. Drunken as he was, he’d apparently gotten generous, and really, she needed it more. He already owned more money than he’d ever be able to spend, anyway. Least he could do was buy her a meal or two.

He didn’t expect her to ask him to get into the car as well.

He didn’t bother questioning it.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Then I said, “well, I should head back home,”

She turned red, she led me to her bed

Let her legs spread and said:

”Stay?”

Hey…

”Hey…”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

She cuddled up to his arm in the back seat of the taxi, but he assumed she was merely sleepy.

And, really, why would it bother him? Sure, he had a wife, but, again, she’d never know.

The stranger didn’t complain when his hands began roaming her body, teasingly traveling up her skirt a bit, not enough to be indecent of course, not in public, but enough to bring the point across.

She didn’t complain, not at all.

On the contrary.

Once they’d gotten to her place, she practically pulled him inside.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

That’s when I began to pray:

Lord, show me how to

Say no to this

I don’t know how to

Say no to this

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

He shouldn’t.

He knew he shouldn’t.

He was married, he had an appearance to keep up.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

But my God, she looks so helpless

And her body’s saying, “hell, yes”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

It was hard not to, though.

He didn’t stop her when she helped him out of his jacket, or when she got rid of her own.

He didn’t stop her when she continued, and he couldn’t tear his eyes from her.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Nooo, show me how to

Say no to this

I don’t know how to

Say no to this

In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go

(Go! Go! Go!)

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

If he’d looked anywhere but at her, he might’ve noticed the empty bottles piling up in every corner of the house, or the strong smell of alcohol filling the air.

Perhaps, if he’d seen the signs, he’d have left.

Probably not.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say…

No!

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

His wife wouldn’t know.

The public wouldn’t know.

He could cover this up easily, in case anything happened.

It had been too late to turn back the moment he’d entered the car.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

I wish I could say that was the last time

I said that last time. It became a pastime

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Oh, he knew it was a mistake, probably the biggest he’d ever made, but it was like an addiction to him.

His wife, bless her soul, she couldn’t give him what she did.

It had come to the point where he’d make up excuses to spend nights away from home, risking his life just to see her one more time.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

A month into this endeavor I received a letter

From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said-

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

It was a month or two later, after that first encounter at the bar which he’d soon consider cursed, when she sent him a message.

All it said was that she needed to see him.

Needed to tell him something.

It sounded strange, coming from her, and it did make him suspicious.

But surely it would be nothing he wasn’t able to handle.

Right?

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Fuuuu—

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Wrong.

His world shattered when she told him the news, revealed she was pregnant.

From him.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

I hid the letter and I raced to her place

Screamed “How could you?!” in her face

She said:

”No, sir!”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

His entire life, all he’d ever worked towards.

Gone!

No, it couldn’t be.

He wouldn’t let it!

It was her fault, not his. She’d seduced him, she’d planned this from the start!

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, she looked

Pathetic, she cried:

”Please don’t go, sir!”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Rage filled him as he stood with her in her living room, a place he really hadn’t spent much time in before.

There was no way in hell he’d raise her bastard children.

There was no way in hell he was their father!

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

So was your whole story a setup?

”I don’t know about any letter!”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

She denied that it was her plan, but of course, he knew, it was.

She’d known who he was all along.

Everyone had known, he was famous. His face was everywhere.

The bar had only been safe enough because everyone in there had been too drunk to remember him the next morning.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Stop crying

Goddamnit, get up!

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

An empty bottle flew past her head, almost hitting her before shattering on the floor, shards spraying over the ground.

He didn’t care that he might’ve hurt her – getting rid of her would be a viable option.

But he wasn’t a murderer, though he was many things, that wasn’t anything he’d do.

He wouldn’t get his hands dirty like that.

But oh, she’d regret this.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

”I didn’t know any better”

I am ruined!

”Please don’t leave me with him helpless”

I am helpless—how could I do this?

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

He groaned when he eventually gave up, realizing there was nothing he could do.

He’d messed up.

And his entire reputation was going down the drain, because if only a single person found out about /this/-

He could kiss that title goodbye.

All he’d ever be would be the greatest scandal in the history of South Korea.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

”Just give him what he wants and you can have me”

I don’t want you

”Whatever you want,“

I don’t want you!

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

His head shot up when she made a suggestion, bold as ever, not even an ounce of fear despite having cried merely seconds before.

She was an actress, he realized then.

A dirty, rotten actress.

He didn’t know how he hadn’t  seen it sooner.

He doubted even the very first story she’d told him had been true.

And if it was, he understood why her lover had left.

There was no way she’d even been sad.

This woman was unable to feel.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

”If you pay

You can stay!”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Money.

That was what she wanted.

That was what they always wanted.

He should've known.

It really must’ve been her plan from the start.

And now she pressed him for a gigantic sum, just to keep her mouth shut about their little… encounter.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Lord, show me how to

Say no to this

I don’t know how to

Say no to this

Cuz the situation’s helpless

And her body’s screaming, “Hell, yes”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

God, he wished he could just get rid of her. It'd be so easy. Just grab her pathetic little head, and-

He looked at her, hatred in his eyes, burning like a fire longing to destroy her.

Oh, he hated her.

But he hated himself even more for being attracted to her.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

No, show me how to

Say no to this

How can I

Say no to this?

There is nowhere I can go

When her body’s on mine I do not say…

No!

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

He should've said no from the start.

Back at the bar, when she'd chatted him up.

He should've just left.

Gotten her a taxi, sent her home, and forgotten she'd ever existed.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Say no to this…

I don’t say no to this

There is nowhere I can go. 

Go go go...

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

It was too late.

No amount of regret or hatred could change things. 

Silencing her would cost a lot more than she asked for, and be even larger of a risk.

He had the means to, but really, she wasn't even worth it.

What was she to him?

Messy hair, dirty clothes, and the constant smell of alcohol surrounding her everywhere she went.

She was worthless.

She barely even counted as a human being to him, and neither would the child.

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

”So?”

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

He could feel her looking a him, waiting impatiently for him to make a decision.

How many choices did he have?

═══════ ≪ °¤° ≫ ═══════

Nobody needs to know.


End file.
